


It Was Yamaguchi.

by kissingkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Anxiety, Car Accidents, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, M/M, daichi sawamura - Freeform, haikyuu angst, i only speak in angst, kageyama tobio - Freeform, one day i'll stop causing pain, please someone hold yamaguchi, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingkenma/pseuds/kissingkenma
Summary: All Yamaguchi ever did was overthink.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	It Was Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi was trembling. 

He had woken up twenty minutes ago to be greeted by nothing but the left side of his bed which was already cold, made, and empty. 

That was a little weird considering it was Tsukki’s day off and he liked to spend the majority of the morning curled around Tadashi but it was nothing too drastic. 

What really made him anxious, though, was the little post-it note left on the refrigerator. Well, not the note, but rather what it said. 

‘Let’s talk later. Be home. 

-Kei’ 

The words “let’s talk” are enough to make anyone nervous, but Yamaguchi already being the overthinker he is made it ten times worse. 

His morning cup of tea didn’t taste as sweet as it normally did as he let his thoughts get to him.

Kei has been rather distant lately, hasn’t he?

When’s the last time we had a real, in-depth conversation? 

What does he want to talk about?

He’s going to finally leave me, isn’t he?

Trying to think of something that he’s done to provoke Tsukki is a trap in itself because Yamaguchi is constantly thinking that he’s doing something wrong. 

So all he could do is wallow in the sinking feeling of dread while awaiting said conversation his boyfriend wanted to have. 

He wanted to drop the topic in his mind. 

Wanted to focus on anything else. 

So he carried on doing what he would normally do every day.

But the freckled man couldn’t help but think about all the wrong he’s done recently while trying to figure out what was the last straw for Tsukki?

Cleaning the dishes he thought about when he accidentally used bleach instead of normal detergent while doing laundry last week. 

He’d ruined Kei’s favorite sweater in that load of laundry, hadn’t he? 

Yamaguchi recalled the look of annoyance that flickered across his boyfriend’s face when he had broken the news to him, holding out the once dark green sweater that now had large and ugly splotches of bleach stains on them.

His lips curled downward in a scowl and the lines on his forehead that were partially covered by his short fringe creased. 

But after one look at Yamaguchi’s nervous and apologetic face, he’d brushed it off, placing a kiss on his forehead saying he’d just buy another one. 

Did he really forgive him or did he just say that to spare Yamaguchi and his sensitive feelings? 

It’s Yamaguchi we’re talking about. Of course he’d think the latter. 

Taking out the garbage, he thought of when he tripped over his shoe laces when Tsukki had brought him to that event his boss was hosting at the museum he worked at a while back. 

The people who had been invited were all pretty wealthy business owners who were considering partnering with the rather well known museum. 

The volume in the building would be considered silent to someone as loud and rambunctious like their senpais from high school, Nishinoya and Tanaka; but if you were someone who was experienced in this field, you would be able to make out the dozens of mumbled conversations that were spread throughout the building. 

That made Yamaguchi’s fall all the more obvious, the sound of him hitting the floor not so quiet. 

He had started cursing himself the very second he had tried to take a step forward and realized his other foot was atop that one’s shoelace. 

He knew he was going to trip and fall flat on his face in front of all these people and what made him feel worse was the words that rang in his head that Kei had spoken to him before leaving. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to wear shoes without laces? What if you fall?” 

He had known. Yamaguchi assumed it was because he had always found a way to embarrass him in public so Tsukki must have started picking up on his stupidly clumsy habits. But oh boy, had he done it this time. He was going to be so livid with him. 

Kei was looking to his left at a statue when he heard the smack of a body hit the floor next to him and quickly swiveled his head to find his green haired lover no longer (almost) eye level with him. 

He had glanced around to see if anyone had noticed and of course, with their luck, everyone in the room had turned to see what the commotion was all about. Including Kei’s boss. 

He didn’t sigh, didn’t roll his eyes, didn’t even walk away which he would’ve done if it were anyone else who had embarrassed him to such lengths in public. 

But this was Yamaguchi. 

So he knelt down to be next to the wide-eyed man and spoke to him in a soft voice. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” 

Tadashi shook his head quickly as Tsukki gave him a once-over and opened his mouth to apologize but before he could, the blond was helping him to his feet. 

“As long as you’re uninjured, don't apologize. I didn’t want to drive all the way to the hospital.” 

He ruffled his large hand in green hair but Tadashi thought that he could sense the underlying agitation beneath his soft words. He had one job and it was to not embarrass his boyfriend. He failed, just like everything else he ever tried. 

Tsukki didn’t show any sign even later that night when they went out to eat or any of the days following that he was mad. 

But it’s Yamaguchi Tadashi we’re talking about. What do you mean he’s not mad? Of course he is. He has to be.

While folding the (not bleached) laundry, he wondered if it was when he tried to recreate his lover’s favorite strawberry shortcake recipe but messed it up by mixing up the salt and sugar containers. 

Not only did Kei have to come home to his kitchen looking like a hurricane had passed through it, but his initial excitement at seeing a small, cutely decorated strawberry shortcake had gone to waste. 

Yamaguchi watched in mortification as Tsukki took his first (and only) bite only for his lover’s face to scrunch as one did when they tasted a lemon. 

“Kei? What is it? Did I make it wrong? I’m sor-” 

Holding a hand up, it was a struggle but the middle blocker swallowed the bite as he stood up and went over to go where Yamaguchi had left out all of the ingredients he had used and looked around until finding the container of what Yamaguchi had thought was sugar. 

“Use this?” 

The freckled boy had nodded, still embarrassed but now confused as his boyfriend came over to him and poured a tiny bit on his hand for him to taste. 

He grit his teeth at the taste of salt and sighed. 

What can he do right?

“Kei-” 

He didn’t let him apologize again. 

Maybe he’d finally gotten tired of hearing the words come out of his mouth.

But that didn’t seem like the case when Tsukishima started laughing. 

He laughed so hard that he doubled over, clutching his stomach and had to remove his glasses to wipe his eyes. 

Tadashi would have to wipe his own eyes here soon. 

Everything he tried at, he failed. 

And now the person whom he loved most was laughing in his face. 

“Tadashi.” 

Kei’s hands were suddenly on his face and he was brought back to reality, back down to Earth, back down to their small but cozy apartment in Sendai where it was just he and Tsukki. And the latter wasn’t laughing anymore.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Thank you for making the cake. I just thought your mistake was cute.”

But it’s Yamaguchi he was talking to. And even a crack in Kei’s voice, a glint in his eye, a twitch of his mouth could convince Yamaguchi’s opinion of his irritation. 

While thinking, Tadashi had been stress cleaning so his chores for the next few days were complete, leaving him sitting on the edge of their bed, twiddling his thumbs.

The old clock that they had chimed, signaling the last hour had gone and a new one had come but when checked, it was still only five o’clock. 

And Yamaguchi refused to sit there, nothing but a bundle of nerves and anxiety for the remaining hour and fifteen minutes until Kei came home from practice with his team, the Sendai Frogs. 

He brushed out his hair, put on a sweater and slipped on his shoes by the door and after making sure he had his (near dead) phone in his pocket along with some money, he walked out onto the street. 

He didn’t have a certain aim as to where he was going. 

He was just going. 

Which ended up well for him actually because he ended up at his favorite convenience store. 

He stopped inside and roamed the aisles, looking for something to waste his money on to pass the time. 

He stops in front of a display of baked goods and wants to roll his eyes at the perfect piece of strawberry shortcake that sat on it’s platter. 

It annoyed him, having just been thinking about his own failed attempt at the sweet. 

But he still bought it anyway, that and a small carton of strawberry milk. 

He sat outside, bathing in the summer sun, wishing he hadn’t worn a sweater, and occasionally eating his cake and sipping his milk while thinking. 

Maybe just this once, he wanted to believe he was overreacting. 

Maybe Kei didn’t want to leave him at all. 

Maybe he just wanted to talk about something that had nothing to do with them splitting apart. 

He hoped that was the case. 

He hoped with everything he had. 

And as he took his last bite of shortcake, his milk finished some time ago, he allowed himself his first tiny grin of the day. 

One day, he would make a shortcake like this for Tsukki, too. He’ll use sugar and all this time.   
He almost got to sigh a breath of relief. Almost. 

That was until he saw the time. 

It felt like he had been sitting there for no more than half of an hour but apparently almost an hour and a half had passed.

Kei should’ve been home fifteen minutes ago. 

And back came Tadashi’s anxiety. 

So he started running home. 

As fast as his slender legs would take him, he ran.

He only slowed a bit as he pulled his phone from his pocket so he wouldn’t run into anyone. 

It was weird that Tsukki hadn’t let any text messages or voicemails for him since he wasn’t there when he got home but he had no time to think about it. 

He turned a corner while dialing Kei’s number, hoping his phone didn’t die before he answered, and grimaced at the bad car accident he had to pass. 

He couldn’t spare the time to stop and stare though, so he resumed speed walking as he held the phone up to his ear.

Until he heard it. 

The sound of his favorite song. His as in Kei’s, not Tadashi's. 

It’s not uncommon to hear music out in the city streets but the song had a certain extra jingle in the background that he knew from one place and one place only.

The ringtone that Tsukki had set for Tadashi in his phone. 

He faltered in his step and his knees nearly buckled. 

He slowly stopped and pulled the phone away from his ear, wide eyes and a shaking hand turning to his left to face the street and the accident. 

That wasn’t the grey car that Tsukishima Kei drove off to work this morning. No, it couldn’t be. 

That wasn’t Tadashi’s face staring back at him from the phone that a gloved police officer was putting into a plastic bag of things that were not Tsukki’s belongings.   
And that most certainly was not Tsukishima Kei’s almost unrecognizable fucking body being lifted out of a destroyed car.

It certainly wasn’t. 

But it was. 

And Tadashi was running. 

Running and screaming out Kei’s name so loud, everyone had turned to look at the man who didn’t know but already had tears leaving a trail in his wake. 

But for once in his life, his anxiety didn’t shove the fact that they were all watching him in his face. 

Tsukki was hurt. Tsukki was unconscious. His Tsukki was…

He tried to push past an officer who tried to tell him to back away from the scene but was caught by the arm. 

What a coincidence, he would’ve thought on a normal day if he looked up to Officer Daichi Sawamura on the street. 

But it wasn’t a normal day and he needed to get to his boyfriend. 

“Yamaguchi? What the hell-” “Kei!” 

Then it clicked for Daichi who was still holding his kouhai back. 

“Tell me that’s not…” “Let me go! Kei!”

And let him go, he did.

In fact, he ran to the unconscious body being rolled to an ambulance alongside the screaming man. 

Yamaguchi snatched Kei’s face into his hands, letting out a sob when he saw it so close up. 

He was in his own world.

He didn’t notice Daichi explaining that he was Kei’s boyfriend to his fellow officers and to let him ride along in the ambulance while holding back tears of his own. 

He didn’t notice the crowd grow slightly bigger, his screams drawing more people in. 

He didn’t notice anything until they started rolling Kei away from him. 

He held onto the sides of his stretcher with all of his strength, not willing to let go of him until Daichi physically picked him up and jumped in the ambulance after they had loaded Tsukki in. 

Daichi closed the doors behind then and gave the driver the signal to go as fast as he could as Yamaguchi sat there in the hard and cold seat next to him, watching the paramedics tend to the blonde. 

He didn’t miss the simultaneous glance they shared and he knew what it meant but refused to believe it.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Daichi and Tadashi were forced to wait in the waiting room while they tried to save Kei's life. 

It was the longest wait they’ve ever been through.

Daichi kept getting up to make phone calls and about twenty minutes after the last one, a blur of orange flew through the hospital doors, flinging himself at Tadashi with tears of his own flowing. 

Yamaguchi didn’t know he had needed the hug until Shoyo had latched himself to him. 

He shook as he sobbed into the orange fluff. 

He was so lost in his own head and Hinata’s hug that he didn’t notice Kageyama storm in after Hinata, out of breath. 

He wasn’t one for physical affection, that’s known to all, but he couldn’t stop himself from pulling his boyfriend and old teammate into a hug. 

Daichi joined soon after, gathering his kouhai in his arms and they sat there for a minute, hoping to whatever above there was that Tsukki would come out okay. 

They dispersed when the door to the waiting room opened and a doctor stepped in. 

“Family of Tsukishima Kei?” 

Tadashi nearly jumped on him, desperate for answers. 

“Me.”

He tried to subdue his hiccups but it wouldn’t be for long. 

He motioned for them to follow him but he didn’t say anything. 

He wouldn’t answer any of their questions on Kei’s well being and the other three had an inkling as to what it meant but Tadashi refused. 

When they arrived and stopped in front of a door, Yamaguchi immediately reached for the doorknob but the doctor held his hand up. 

“I’m sorry.”

Yamaguchi felt his heart start to shatter as Shoyo let out a sob behind him. 

But it was Yamaguchi he was talking to, he’s going to need to be told straightforwardly. 

“Sorry for what? Let me in.” 

“You know.” “I don’t.”

It was Yamaguchi he was talking to. Tell him to his face. 

“Yamaguchi-” Daichi, who had his own tears to deal with, placed a hand on Tadashi’s shoulder but it was shrugged off. “I don’t know anything, Daichi.” 

It was Yamaguchi they were all talking to, why won’t they let him either see Kei or tell him what needed to be said?

“I’m sorry,” the voice of the doctor came back into earshot. “We did all we could. Tsukishima’s head trauma was just too-” “No.” “It was already too late by the time he got here,” “No.” “He’s gone.” “No!” “Tsukishima is dead.”

And it was Yamaguchi’s world that stopped. 

Tadashi pushed in through the door and flung himself on his knees next to the body of the only person he’s ever loved. 

Grabbing his hand hurt him more than it comforted him. 

It was cold and stiff and didn’t grip his back. 

It was everything it shouldn’t have been. 

He sat there for who knows how long on the cold hospital floor with his friends alternating between inside of the room and the hallway behind him while he cried. 

He couldn’t bring himself to care about them right then. 

How could he when the love of his life died? 

It felt like it was only fifteen minutes but an hour passed and a nurse came in with a plastic bag. 

“Yamaguchi-san. I’m sorry to interrupt but we’ll have to take his body soon. These are his belongings that were with him in the car. I’m so, so sorry for your loss.” 

He vaguely registered her words. 

All he knew is that Kei was being taken away from him soon.

And it was too soon.

Ten minutes later, Hinata, Kageyama, and Daichi came in to say their goodbyes and then it was Tadashi’s turn.

Hovering over him and getting his salty tears all over his face, he just his head in his hands for a moment, just staring at the lifeless expression. 

He bent over and kissed the body of the one he will never forget. The one he will live with in his next life and the one after that. The one who made his world complete. 

And then he was forced out of the room. 

\--

He couldn’t open the bag for a week. 

It stayed on the bedside table of the guest room at Hinata and Kageyama’s house from the moment he had walked in after they insisted he stay with them for a while.

But finally, he popped it open one night when sleep just wouldn’t come to him. (Not like it did often these days, especially after the funeral yesterday.) 

He went through it finding the stuff he knew would be in there, a wallet, his phone, the basics. 

But then at the very bottom was a little velvet black box. 

And when he opened it, there was the most beautiful small diamond ring resting on the tiny cushion inside. 

So he laughed. 

Silent sobs wracked his body until tears (happy or sad, he couldn’t tell) were rolling down and off of his face. 

He came to a realization as he slipped the perfectly fitted ring on his finger. 

Kei wasn’t going to break up with him that day when he came home. 

No,

Kei was going to propose.

Tadashi suddenly remembers all of the times he thought Kei had grown sick of him even though he swore he could never. 

He was always telling the truth, it seems. But it was Yamaguchi he talked to.

**Author's Note:**

> As love started forming in the real world, I had to bring a love to the end in a fake one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my second fic !!! :D


End file.
